Gotham City's Sirens
by The Pootamis
Summary: What if Catwoman showed up in Arkham Asylum? What if she brought a few friends along with her on the side? How much of a difference would it make?


" Psst! B-Man?"

Coming to a sudden halt glancing all around his surroundings finding nobody in sight making sure to keep himself hidden within the shadows reaching up gently Batman presses his fingers down on his earpiece.

" Wrong in one B-man! Eyes up here."

Snapping his head upward suddenly as he sees what looked to be an offline feed come to life showing Harley Quinn on the other side in what looks to be some kind of office waving at him happily with a hint of fear and nervousness in her eyes narrowing his own Batman remains perfectly still in the shadows just in case any wandering prisoners are nearby.

" Hey! Why the long face? I'm here to help!"

Suddenly as the sound of a cough is heard coming from the screen Batman watches Harley turn her head and whisper something before she turns her head back forward with a sheepish smile coming across her face.

" Okay we're here to help."

Raising an eyebrow in question just as he opens his mouth with a retort suddenly his question is asked when another figure presses herself against Harley smiling over towards the feed. A face that would never go unrecognized. How would it? The face of one Pamela Isley aka Poison Ivy.

" Hello love. It has been so long since the last time we've seen each other. After that special moment we spent together and no call? Not even a letter? Such a naughty boy."

Giggling at what she swore to be a look of shock across the caped crusader's face earning his attention sitting up straighter a stern look comes across Harley's face.

" I have to say B- Man, I'm a little disappointed in you. I mean really? How much easier can i make it for you? I gave you Mr J on a fricken silver platter!"

Instantly getting nudged hard in the side turning her head Harley glares at Ivy as the redhead ignores her in favor of staring at the screen.

" What Harls is trying to say is that in the future you should be more prepared. I mean really? You've let The Joker gain control of Arkham Asylum? Aren't you one of the ones that helped design the renovations to begin with?"

Nodding her head in agreement Harley turns back towards the monitor.

" You tell him girlfriend! Though I do like what you've done with the place. This little batcave hideout does give this place a homely feeling."

And just like that for the first time in their storied history the vixens watch Batman's eyes go wide in total shock causing each to start to giggle controllably.

" What? You didn't think this place was a secret did you? Kitty told us all about this place? Does the name The Gotham City Sirens ring any bells?"

" Besides you shouldn't blame Selina. Afterall she is the one who agreed to our terms anyways."

And just when he thought he couldn't be more shocked suddenly another face makes its way onto the monitor. A face that he would often stare down at every single night. A face that stares at him now hunched in the middle between Harley and Ivy staring into the monitor with a seductive smile. Such an image that makes his eyes once again go wide in shock before he quickly masks his emotions once again into a blank emotionless expression.

" Now,now Bruce don't be upset. After all this is to your benefit."

Feeling her smile widening from seeing the complete look of shock coming across his face from revealing his secret identity wrapping an arm around each of Harley and Ivy's shoulders Catwoman smiles at the screen.

" Once this night is done and the clown is back behind bars, I can assure you that you will have a purrfectly wonderful night and many more to come."

Giving him a quick wink without waiting for a response Catwoman quickly disappears off the screen. An action this is quickly followed when Ivy leans forward giving the screen a kiss leaving a red lipstick print on the screen before also disappearing off the screen leaving a smiling Harley the only one left that is waving happily at the screen.

" We'll see you soon B-Man!"

And just like that the screen goes blank leaving nothing but static behind. A screen that he turns away from to stare down still reeling with nothing but shock. A nice like no other. What looked to be a simple night has turned quickly into chaos. The Joker gaining control of Arkham Asylum. Selina Kyle. The woman that he has loved for so long revealing his secret to two of the city's deadliest vixens. Something that could destroy him. Destroy his legacy. Bring danger to all those he cares about if the secret is spread. A problem he would have to deal with once the night was over. But for now? Now all he could do was continue on forward. He still has a job to do. Still has lives to save. Still has an island to gain control of once again bringing back the order. Such thoughts that make him rise up to his feet before using the shadows for cover he continues his march forward through the facility.

* * *

" You know? This was much easier than I thought it would be."

In perfect unison looking over their shoulders back towards Harley finding her balancing her trusty mallet on her shoulder standing over a fallen prisoner wearing a clown mask sharing a quick look with Ivy only to receive a head shake letting out a sigh turning back forward reaching out slowly Catwoman peels off the duct tape from Commissioner Gordan's face. A man from the moment had seen them has looked their way in complete shock. At one moment with hatred. Oh how that look quickly changed once they revealed their true intentions. How they had quite easily disposed of the clowns that had been in charge of keeping watch over him. Lucky for him then that they had gotten there just in time before the true plan could be executed. Yet another one of The Joker's sick twisted games. What that game was none of them could be too sure. Nothing could be sure when it comes to The Joker. What they did know was due to the severe number of guards here it had to be big. Possibly gruesome since they are standing in the center of the medical wing. But they wouldn't think on this for long. After all they still have a clown to catch and a bat to meet up with.

A bat that unknown to their knowledge is not too far away. Physically anyways. In his mind? In his mind however is another story. What could be considered to be his most horrible nightmare. That is where he could be found while another watches him. Watches from a distance his greatest creation take hold of his greatest enemy. An enemy that he just waits for the right moment. Waits for the moment to strike and it wouldn't be long now. It was taking effect now. His fear toxin. A toxin that has worked wonders over the years but on this night? On this night it was working even better than he could possibly dream of. The Caped Crusader. The Dark Knight trapped in an endless stream of nightmares. Nightmares that have slowly taken its toll on him. Even if he tries not to show it. Nightmares that would be his demise. Such a demise that would come at his hand before he would unleash his own devious plan to devastate the city causing worldwide fear to spread.

But for now he would be patient following after the bat until it is his time to strike. Or so that is what he thought when he follows Batman around a corner only to find him nowhere in sight. Such a scene that makes his eyes go wide before he snaps his head up just in time to see a black fist coming soaring down from high above crashing into his face. A strike with so much force that causes him to backpedal and throw a lazy haymaker that is batted away before a fist comes barreling into his stomach causing the wind to be knocked out of him leaving him only one option left. He needed to put the fear back into the bat. Fear his most trusty friend but on this night it would not be a friend. Instead it would be his enemy when he raises up his right arm intending to spray Batman in the face with the toxin only to have his arm be turned violently back towards him causing him to scream in pain.

" Have a taste of your own medicine doctor."

* * *

" Oh that's gotta hurt!"

Nodding her head in total agreement along with her feline companion as she watches silently the world famous Batmobile's security systems come online causing countless what they have labeled as Joker Thugs being thrusted and driven back rather painfully in unique ways unable to keep the satisfied grin from coming across her face gently Ivy rests her head down on her hands and stares down at the scene lovingly.

" I have to say. Bruce can be rather ...unique when he wants to be."

Nodding her head silently taking her eyes away from a Joker Thug that goes soaring through the air thanks to a small explosive being unleashed from The Batmobile turning towards Ivy a seductive smile comes across Catwoman's face.

" You don't know the half of it."

" Hmm?"

" Let's just say he will whip you into shape quite easily if you allow him too."

Making sure her companions know the meaning of her words by cracking her whip gently into the ground Catwoman watches a series of emotions come across each of her companions faces. For Ivy it is simple. Lust. A new found lust could be seen in her eyes as she eyeballs the lips before turning away with the biggest smile as though picturing the moment perfectly. As for Harley? Well she could be seen pouting slightly. Why she had no clue. She always pictured her as liking being the one dominated. Maybe there is more to the story.

Snapping out of her daydream glancing over towards Harley seeing the noticeable pout reaching out to gently nudge her in the ribs causing her to look up from the scene and towards her giving her a pointed look slowly Ivy watches Harley lean over and whisper into her ear while her eyes stare at Catwoman. Not catching a word in edgewise waiting patiently as she watches Ivy's eyes go wide only to have a seductive grin come across her face with a look of curiosity Catwoman watches the two vixens turn to look straight at her.

" Quick question. What do you think of whip cream?"

* * *

This was it. The game is over. He finally after a night of having to face off against some of the most ruthless individuals Gotham City has to offer he has finally caught up to him. The mad man himself. The Clown Prince of Crime. The Joker. A deranged clown that has made him use every single trick in the book. Has brought him to his absolute limit. First it had been Bane. A man that had put him on the shelf for a couple of months proclaiming that he had broken the bat. A villian that was looking to do much worse on this night. But he wouldn't allow him. Not this time. This time it was the bat that broke the Bane.

Next had come Scarecrow. Crane up to his old tricks once again. Another deranged individual that was partially successful in his plan. The nightmares. Oh how he despised that fear toxin. A toxin that made him live out his worst fears. Fears he wished to never see ever happen. The fear of watching Barbara Gordon kill herself. The fear of reliving the death of one Jason Tood. Finding Commissioner Gordon dead by his feet with nobody but himself to blame. But the most terrifying? Those ones had put him most on edge.

Selina. The lovely Selina Kyle hung up by her own whip completely naked with multiple smiley faces carved deep within her flesh. Such a sight that made him want to vomit on the spot before the image quickly disappeared bringing forth his worst fear. His parents. Having to relive the moment his parents had died. A moment he has relieved so much in his dreams causing him so many sleepless nights over the years. But it was only that. One moment. A moment that had already happened. A fear that could be beaten. Just like he had done to Crane.

But now only one more obstacle remains. The deranged clown himself. The man that caused this night to happen. Caused so many lives to be lost. Cause so much chaos that it would take the city years to recover. A clown that sits above his golden throne looking down upon him. A throne made of shards of wood piled up nice and high with a chair resting on top like a cherry. A clown that is not surrounded by numerous guards. No there was no need. Not when he has them. Those two big behemoths. Those two large thugs infected with a new Joker Toxin. Such a toxin that transforms the user into a large killing machine. Just like the two seen at The Joker's sides chained up by their necks. But there was something else. Another presence that he can feel. He just knows it. Where it is he was still unsure of. All he did know was that he needed to be on guard.

" Why didn't you stop Batman!?"

A picture that you don't see everyday. A picture of The Joker with Scarface resting on his lap with no Arnold Wesker in sight. Possibly one that has been lost on this night but he couldn't be too sure.

" Don't blame me! It was your plan you goofy clown!"

Making sure to keep an eye trained on the transformed thugs at all times slowly approaching the throne in a sudden move Batman snaps his eyes to look towards The Joker when he stands suddenly upright glaring down at the doll in his hands.

" Bah! I'm sending you back to the ventriloquist where you belong!"

Ignoring the doll that comes crashing down at his feet suddenly as he hears loud footsteps quickly approaching from his left snapping his body to the side without a moment's hesitation Batman rolls quickly out of the way just in time before two large bare feet come crashing down caving in the floor where he had been standing. Bare feet belonging to a titan. That is what the deranged clown called the new toxin anyways. And it sure did live up to the name. A titan that he stares into the eyes of as he rises up to his feet with his hand silently gliding down to his trusty belt. Glide down before he makes his move. A swift move to grab a hold of a grappling hook and quickly shoot himself upward avoiding the titan's massive hands. Shoot himself upwards before propel himself around to deliver both of his feet quickly into the titan's face causing the massive being to stumble back.

Releasing the line dropping to the ground putting all of his strength into each blow rearing back Batman throws a vicious left hook that connects across the titan's face before delivering a clean right uppercut sending the titan back pedaling. Scowling at the scene before him smashing his right fist down on a panel on his chair causing the chain on the remaining titan to loosen allowing the massive being free with a satisfied smile The Joker watches the titan quickly rush over to aid his companion in the battle against his arch enemy.

That is until it happens. Until suddenly the ground shakes. Until the titan is stopped dead in its tracks when a large vine shoots up from an opening in the ground and wraps tightly around the titan lifting it up high into the air. A vine that quickly follows another then another pinning the massive being's arms and legs by his sides causing the smile across The Joker's face to drop. There was only one person that could cause this to happen. Fine if that's the way they wanted to play it so be it. Two can play this game. A sinister thought as his hand reaches into his suit pulling out a vial. The key to victory. A vial with a green liquid inside that with one gulp would allow him to finally destroy The Batman once and for all. A vial with a flick of his thumb he pops of the cork and is just about to swig down when a loud crack is heard. A crack that echoes through the empty hall followed by a scream of pain. A scream coming from The Joker when the end of a whip makes contact with his hand causing him to drop the vial sending him barreling down and shattering into the floor before. Clutching his right hand in pain snapping his attention to his side finding Catwoman along with Poison Ivy staring at him with matching grins feeling his face forming into a scowl reaching out with his left hand The Joker points his finger accusingly at the vixens.

" You!?"

And that would be his last mistake of the night. With his eyes trained on the two deadly vixens unknown to his knowledge another silently comes up behind him raising her trusty mallet up high.

" Oh puddin?"

Without giving him a chance to raise his hand to defend himself just as she sees his head turn rearing back Harley swings her mallet viciously causing the mallet to strike clean against The Joker's skull, sending him flying off his makeshift throne and barreling down to the ground in a heap. Sending one last uppercut that lands clean into the titan's jaw sending him soaring back first to the ground for the very last time hearing the sound of a wolf whistle coming from behind snapping around training his eyes upward instantly Batman's eyes widen as he finds Catwoman along with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn on top of The Joker's makeshift throne in seductive poses.

" Gotham City Sirens at your service. We're here to satisfy all of your B-Man needs."


End file.
